herofandomcom-20200223-history
Handy (Happy Tree Friends)
Handy is the secondary tritagonist of Happy Tree Friends. He is an orange beaver with amputated arms and often pulls a signiture groan and frown whenever he realizes or annoyed. He is friends with Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Lumpy, The Mole and Flippy and his love interest is Petunia. Character Biography Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms (thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He has mostly been portrayed as an adult, though there has been times when he has been portrayed as a child, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 1, in which he is on a school bus with many other characters, and in Remains to be Seen, in which he and some other characters are dressed up and trick or treating on Halloween. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it's usually off-screen, very similar to Cro-Marmot moving around off-screen (with the exceptions of Wheelin' and Dealin' and Don't Yank My Chain, where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car and steering another car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home Is Where the Hurt Is. This has led some fans to believe that they have a crush on him and in terms of Petunia, it is correct as both are in a romantic relationship. Whenever he is actually seen trying to do something which would usually require hands, he fails and pulls a frustrated look and an annoyed grunt at the camera, indicating that he forgot that he doesn't have hands. This has become a running gag in the series. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. Most of his deaths involve machinery, vehicles, getting cut in half, and his head. As he has bandages on what is left of his arms, it can be assumed that he lost them in a work-related accident. He also seems to feel no shock or remorse at seeing others die or get injured, with the exceptions of Petunia and The Mole. Handy has gained an interest in flying in the TV series, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sometimes he stays in the air from when he first appears in the episode until his death. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes become nystagmic (they move randomly and uncontrollably), he collapses, seizures on the floor, and foams at the mouth. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, and Toothy, Handy rarely survives the episodes he appears in. The only TV episodes he survives in are Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part I. In the internet shorts, he survives House Warming, Spare Me, Happy Trails Pt. 1 (but not part 2), Something Fishy, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. He also survives Milk Pong and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Animals Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Officials Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Mature Category:Special Agents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Loyal Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Deceased